STUPID SIBLING!
by QUARTUS TEMPUS
Summary: This story is a collection of very short story based on the sibling relationship with May and e will be hint of Advanceshipping and other one.P.s,english is not my first language so be kind...please...i'm begging you.


**_QT: Hi this is Quartus, after av Very-long break I'v decided to continue to write fanfiction. This time I will corrupt the world of Pokémon._**

**_But for now disclaimer._**

**_I do not own any right on the Pokémon franchise._**

**Here now this story named Stupid sibling will be composed of very short stories on the hated-rivalry relationship between May and her little brother Max.**

**There will be hint of some shipping.**

**Well for now let's drop this bad presentation and lets the story go:**

* * *

**_Petalburg city,Mapple residence,living room.  
_**

May was on the couch watching a contest on TV when her dear little brother came inside the living.

"May?"

"Yes Max?"

"Are you in love with Ash?"

At this the young brunette blushed but turned away to hide it.

"N-n—no, how can you think that?"

"How? I was just saying myself than it would be great to have him as my brother in law."

With this he gets out of the room.

May take one of the pillows on the couch and began to hug it hardly.

"Stupid little brother…Well at least I have his consent."

**_Petalburg city,Mapple residence,May's room._**

May and Dawn were having a very passionate talk.

"Paul is just the hottest guy ever."

"He cannot beat my ashy Dawn."

"Your Ashy? Well you should maybe ask him before calling him like that."

"I will do it the day you ask Paul."

"I wish those two would be closer friend like us."

"Yes it would be fun, we could do something together like having double date."

"Yeaaap."

"Yes it would be awesome."

"Oh for them being closer you have nothing to worry about. A least not anymore."

The two teenagers looked behind them finding Max at the doorstep.

"Max,what are you talking about?"

"Let just say than Ash and Paul have meet together in the park,they battled together,so they decide to eat together and walk home together…"

"Well,they have become closer."

"Yes ,it will-"

"Walking home together holding hand."

…

…

"Girls?"

"WHAT?!"

"And yes your two boy have become, very intimate with each other. Even in public place."

"It cannot be possible." Dawn felt like all her dreams were crushed.

"Ah, if only you would have asked them before then maybe there wouldn't be two boy the day of the wedding." He left his sister and Dawn with their dream crushed.

"This b*****d of ASH. Stealing my Paul away."

"Don't you ever dare to insult Ash again, or I'll break your nose."

"B***h."

"Long haired w***e."

The two girls were prepared to jump at each other throat when suddently.

"Hey sis,I'got some news, in fact those were two trainer who looked a lot like Ash and Paul. It is not possible than they're here anyway because Ash in Kalos and Paul in Jotho. Sorry to have put this misunderstanding."

…

…

"Stupid little brother."

**_Petalburg city,Mapple residence,living room._**

"Glaceon gla gla glace glaceon."("Please i'm hungry hurry please")

"Yes yes I know it's coming."

The coordinator put the Pokémon food inside the bowl before living the ling room to her own bedroom.

The evolved fox like Pokémon began to chow greedily her food,she had woken later than usual this morning and missed breakfast, she was sure to catch up with lunch,luckily her mistress had even put a bigger portion than usual.

While eating she couldn't stop but think than this food had a strange lemoned flavor. Putting those thought aside she almost finished he bowl before hearing something unexpected.

"Pikachu."

Glaceon jumped at this sudden voice, she turned thinking finding her mistress friend (and friend of herself too) favorite Pokémon: Pikachu.

But there was nothing here. Only an armchair.

Thinking than she has dreamed she began to walk forward her bowl to finish her meal.

"Pika pika."

With a bolt she looked behind her: Nothing?

"Gla-Glaceon?"("Pikachu?")

Only the silence answered her.

"Gla-ceon."("Come on it's not funny.")

She began to walk forward the armchair thinking than it should be here where he is hiding.

"Glaceeeeeon,ceon,ceon,gla."("Very well, then you are not here, all of this is only a dream and you're not –HIDING BEHIND THIS ARMCHAIR.")

She jumped the way behind the armchair only to find only air.

"Glaceon,glaceon,glace-ceon"("Pikachu I was thinking than I was at least a little precious to you.")

"Pika-pika-kachu"("You are precious to me.")

Glaceon turned her head before finding the Pokémon who has been here to her since her birth Pikachu.

"Gla-ceon.?!"("You're here?!")

"Pika-chu".("I'm with you.")

Then Pikachu pushed Glaceon on the floor, her back turned to the floor and go over her.

"Glaceon."("Pikachu".)Her usually white-grey face was now totally red by the blush, her breathing was faster than ever, she could feel the flower and the grass from the field they were in tickle her back but now it didn't matter, she was the happiest Eevee evolution alive…

….

"So nurse joy what happened to her?"Asked May worry in her eyes, she could remember perfectly how she found her Glaceon, she was in her room when she heard her Pokémon making strange noise, she then decided to go to her only for finding the culprit on her back in the middle of the living room giggling and drooling a green saliva out of her mouth with her leg trying to walk in the air.

Upon seeing this she immediately take her Pokémon to the Pokémon center of petalburg city.

"It will be good for her, we washed her stomach and use some painkiller, and she will be fine."

"Oh thank you nurse joy."

"It's my job but you're welcome. Oh by the way we finished to analyze the Pokémon food you given us."

"Yes so.?"

"Well you were right, the food has been modified. Some pills of H7841, weak hallucinogens has been put inside, even though the dosage has been made to be sure to not hurt Glaceon, it worked pretty well on her."

"You mean than since four hour she has been hallucinating?"

"Well yes, now if you excuse me I must see my other patient."

"Ok, thank again."

"You're welcome again. Oh but if you saw your father, well…kiss him for me. Kiss him the harder you can, than he is the one who hallucinating."

But May didn't listen to the wildest fantasy of the nurse wanting a married man. Her thought were focused on her Pokémon and on who was the culprit. Then she remembered than last time she had accidently eaten Max cake. She didn't need to search any more.

"MAX YOU STUPID LITTLE BROTHER."

**Here is the end for now; from time to time there will be some update**

**Ash:Awwwh?It's sooo sad,I wanted to see of it everyday.**

**q.t:See you soon.**

**The camera go off**

**q.t:It's good you have done your part of the deal,here you can have gliscor again:**

**Gliscor:Glii(Master)**

**Ash:Gliscor[hug him]you f*****g b*****d how can you take hostage just because you want someone with impact on viewer.**

**q.t:shut up Ash or oshawott will never see the light again.**

**End**


End file.
